A Loving Tail
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: Draco is being forced to marry when all he wants is love. Can Ron and Harry help him find love? AU
1. Chapter 1: Prince Draco

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer was being stupid, but I'm back now! Oh and another thing, if you haven't watched the movie Aquamarine, this might make no sense to you. So, all of you who did watch the movie read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so don't kill me.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Draco, sweetheart, time to get up." Queen Narcissa said opening the door to her son's master bedroom. Draco just groaned and didn't even turn to his mother.

"Draco dear please get up, your father wants to see you in the throne room then you can come back for breakfast."

"Alright, I'm up." Draco then got up and went to the throne room to see what his father wanted. When he arrived at the throne room his father, King Lucius, was sitting on his throne.

"Prince Draco, come have a seat." Lucius said pointing at Draco's throne between the kings and the queen's thrones. Draco sat down next to his father.

"What did you want to see me for father?"

"I am here to talk about your engagement."

"My engagement?"

"Yes my dear son, you are getting married by your 16th birthday in 2 weeks."

"To whom may I ask?"

"You are betrothed to Prince Blaise from the next kingdom, you remember him right?"

"Yes, but father-"

"No buts son, everything is set, you may go." Draco left and instead of going to get breakfast he went to see his friend Princess Pansy. When he got to her castle he went straight to her room and told her about what his father told him.

"I don't want to be married because I was forced to, I want to marry because I love the person." Draco said sitting on Pansy's bed.

"Draco, your a prince, in fact your the prince of a very large mermaid kingdom, things like that don't happen."

"I know, but there must be has to be something we can do."

"Well, there are the stories."

"Stories? What stories?"

"The stories that say there is a world above these waters where there are people who believe in love."

"How do I get there?"

"Your father has the power to transport anyone there."

"Alright I'll ask him, thanks Panz!" Draco swam back to his castle to ask his father if he can go to the world above the water. Draco found his father in his study.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, father I don't want to marry Blaise."

"Why not son? He is a fine young man."

"Yes, but I don't love him."

"Son you know we don't support that. Your marriage can unite the two mermaid kingdoms. Plus you should be happy I found a boy, instead of you feeling uncomfortable with a girl."

"I know, but father the place above the sea believes in-"

"You shall never go above the sea, there are things we don't understand, plus it is to dangerous for a prince!"

"Father I'm 16 I can handle-"

"Your 15 and way to young to be on your own, I am only looking out for your well being."

"IF YOU WERE LOOKING OUT FOR MY WELL BEING, YOU WILL LET ME GO TO THE PLACE ABOVE THE SEA!" Draco shouted shaking with anger and sadness.

"Two weeks, two weeks is all I need to find love, if I don't I'll come back." Draco said in a calmer voice.

"Deal." Draco smiled knowing that he will find love soon.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope it wasn't to bad. Anyway R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends

1A/N: Well I'm updating before this weeks over cuz I'm going on a cruse with no internet so wish me luck! And I hope you will enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything goes to there rightful owners.

Chapter 2

"I win again. That was the, what, 10th time?" Harry said spinning the volley ball on his pointer finger.

"Best 20 out of 40." Ron said getting up off of the sand.

"Ronald! Come help us pack!" Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, said from the backdoor of their beach house.

"Coming mom! I gotta go."

"Ask if you can come over tonight."

"Alright" Ron went back home to pack.

Later on Ron and Harry where up in Harry's room eating some of Harry's dad's burned hotdogs.

"You would think after all these years your dad would learn how to cook a hotdog." Ron said drowning his 3rd hotdog in ketchup.

"Ya there either not cooked or burned." Harry said taking a bite into another burned hotdog.

"I still can't believe your moving to Scotland." Harry said putting his hotdog down to look at his friend he's known his whole life.

"Ya, dad got a job some where and he is really happy about it."

"But your leaving in two weeks."

"Hey, I haven't kissed Hermione yet so I'm not leaving till I do." Ron said waving his 5th half eaten hotdog at Harry.

"Kissed her? Ha! You can't even talk to her."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't. The only thing you ever did when you saw her was stand there with a lopsided grin on your face."

"I do not."

"You do! I say, _'Hermione here's my friend Ron' _and she says _'Hello Ron' _and as soon as she smiles at you stand there with your hand up as if saying hi and tilt your head to the side, mouth open smiling with bug eyes. You look like the grim reaper mixed with beast from Beauty and the Beast only you don't turn into a handsome prince."

"Whatever, and you should talk when ever you see that Diggery boy you turn into a studering mess! The only thing he has to say is _"Hi Harry.' _and you go _'H-h-h-i-i-I Ce-e-e-e-d-r-r-i-i-i-c-c' _Your worst than that pig on loony toons!"

"First off, his name is Cedric, and second studering is not as bad as a lopsided grin."

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Lets change the subject ok?" Just then there was a strike of lightning and thunder.

"Woah, looks like a rough storm." Harry said looking out the window. Ron got up and looked out the window. Rain was pouring down by the by the bucket loads, the wind was blowing trees almost in half, and the water was creating huge waves.

"Wow it looks harsh out side."

"You know what that means." Harry said sitting on the bed.

"What?" Ron asked sitting next to him.

"King Lucius is trance porting someone."

"What do you mean?"

"King Lucius is the king of the mermaid kingdom below these waters. Legend has it this very year Prince Draco, King Lucius' son, will come on land looking for love."

"You sounded like a bunch of gay love sick crap just now."

"Oh, you shut up. I herd some girls talking about it."

"Hey when it stops raining, want to go check the pool to see what washed up?"

"Sure" They waited until the storm settled down.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pool

1A/N: Hey every one! Ok I finally had the time to update this story so hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The rain settled down enough for Ron and Harry to go out and go to the community pool. They ran down the stairs and out the door. Harry checked his watch as soon as they got out side, 1:40 am. It was still drizzling when they got to the pool.

"It looks like a tornado ripped through here." Ron said popping a gummy worm into his mouth. Harry and Ron jumped over the gate and walked over to the pool. They looked down into the pool and saw seaweed, sand, some fish, and that the water was green murky sea water.

"I wonder if and sharks washed up." Harry whispered and knelt down at the edge of the pool. He looked down into the water and saw something bigger than a small fish moving around in the water, it looked like a shark, but Harry couldn't be sure.

"Ron, let me get a gummy worm."

"To give to the fishes? Hell no!"

"Just give it to me!" Ron pouted and handed Harry the bag of gummy worms.

"It is a waste of gummy worms throwing them into the pool like that." Ron whined crossing his arms. Harry dropped a green gummy worm in the water and watched. Ten seconds later the gummy worm was sucked down under water. Harry dropped a red gummy worm in the water, but this time it didn't sink down like the green one did. Harry dropped another green worm and it sank down just like the first one.

"There is defiantly something in there." Harry said standing up. He walked to the shed by the pool and pulled out a fishing net and a rope. He found some duck tape and taped two green gummy worms on to the net, and attached the rope to the net and set the net down into the pool and let it sink to the bottom of the pool.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as the net hit the bottom of the pool.

"I'm gonna catch what ever is in there." They waited about a minute until there was a pull on the rope, then the pull became more frantic. Harry grabbed the rope before it could go into the water.

"Ron, a little help here!" Ron ran over to his friend. He grabbed the other half of the rope and pulled. Eventually they pulled the rope all the on to the pavement. They looked at what they caught and they couldn't believe it. They had caught a boy with the top half of his body like a normal boy, but his bottom half was a long green fish tail.

"What do we have here?" Harry asked starring at this beautiful creature in front of him.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter 3! Sorry it was short I'll try to make chapter 4 longer but no promises. Anyways review! And check out my other stories, it will mean a lot! Ciao!


End file.
